Television circuits are commonly designed or modified so as to further integrate the functions thereof to enable operation with low power consumption. However, discrepancies can arise when the power supply is reduced. For example, a clipping effect may occur when the signals reach a minimum or maximum voltage level. The signal may deteriorate in shape in these circumstances.
As far as a waveform is concerned, the television circuit requires a signal to be maintained with desired dynamic amplitude, even if the power supply is reduced. Therefore, preventative measures may be required with the implementation of a brightness limitation block to avoid the black reference voltage level and the video signals from reaching undesirable levels. Furthermore, the black reference voltage level should be controlled in a constant manner.